disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
National Treasure: Key of Tales
|gross = $1.058 billion }} National Treasure: Key of Tales is a 2013 American adventure film directed by Jon Tureltaub and produced by Jerry Bruckheimer and CSI: Crime Scene Investigation creator Anthony E. Zuiker. It is a sequel to 2007's National Treasure: Book of Secrets and the third chapter in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Treasure_(franchise) National Treasure franchise]. Nicholas Cage, Diane Kruger, Justin Bartha, Jon Voight, Helen Mirren, Harvey Keitel, and Bruce Greenwood reprise their roles from Book of Secrets. In audition, the film stars Nolan North, Paul Walker, Edward Norton, Grace Park, Brad Pitt, Catherine Zeta-Jones, and Michelle Pfeiffer. The film takes place 6 years after Book of Secrets as Ben Gates plans to marry his girlfriend, Dr. Abigail Chase (Ph.D.). He ends up working with his long lost brother, Michael Gates, to find a historic treasure with a relic called the Key of Tales. Development on the film began in 2009 after the release of Bruckheimer's previous film, G-Force. Cage and several cast members from the previous National Treasure films signed on to reprise their roles, respectively. Key of Tales premiered at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, California on August 10, 2013 and was released to the public on August 16 by Walt Disney Pictures. The film received mixed to positive reviews and was deemed an improvement over it's predecessors. Key of Tales grossed over $1.058 billion worldwide, becoming the highest grossing film in the National Treasure franchise. Plot Cast * Nicolas Cage as Benjamin Franklin "Ben" Gates * Nolan North as Michael Gates, Ben's younger brother. * Diane Kruger as Dr. Abigail Chase, Ben's colleague and girlfriend * Justin Bartha as Riley Poole, Ben's best friend * Jon Voight as Patrick Henry Gates, Ben's father who is divorced from his wife Emily. * Helen Mirren as Dr. Emily Appleton-Gates, Ben's mother who is divorced from her husband, Patrick. * Bruce Greenwood as President of the United States * Harvey Keitel as FBI Special Agent Sadusky * Armando Riesco as FBI Special Agent Hendricks * Alicia Coppola as FBI Special Agent Spellman * Paul Walker as Lewis Trenton * Edward Norton as Damien Nickel * Grace Park as Susan Capes * Brad Pitt as Jeffery Leary * Catherine Zeta-Jones as Lucile Masons * Michelle Pfeiffer as April Dovoman Production Development Director Jon Turteltaub said that the team would take their time on a second National Treasure sequel, but Disney has already registered the domains for NationalTreasure3DVD.com and NationalTreasure4DVD.com. Though the second film ended with the question about page 47 of the President's book of secrets, Turteltaub responded in a press interview that the idea was not set in stone as the basis for National Treasure 3. Development on an official National Treasure 3 began soon after the release of G-Force in July 2009. On September 11, 2009, at Disney's D23 convention during a Disney event, Dick Cook and Johnny Depp, in full Captain Jack Sparrow costume, announced that a fourth Pirates film was in development as well as a third National Treasure. National Treasure 3 was officially confirmed. Cormac and Marianne Wibberley, who worked on the first National Treasure, returned to write the story with Terry Rossio. Casting Nicolas Cage signed on to return for the third film in May 2010. Diane Kruger, Justin Bartha, Jon Voight, and Helen Mirren signed on to reprise their roles later in the next month. Veteran voice actor Nolan North, who portrays protagonist Nathan Drake in Naughty Dog's Uncharted series, was chosen to play the role of Ben Gates' brother, Michael. Filming Principal photography began on December 6, 2011, in Los Angeles. Release National Treasure: Key of Tales held a red carpet premiere at Disney's El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, California on August 10, 2013, which featured the attendance of the principal cast members. The film received a wide release on August 16, 2013, in conventional, 3D, and IMAX theaters. Marketing Before the film's title was announced, Disney promoted the film through two teaser artworks inserted in retail copies of Winnie the Pooh and Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. In December 2011, the first teaser trailer for the film was released, confirming the film's title as "Key of Tales" and the release to be in 2013. The first official trailer was shown during the theatrical screening of Wreck-it-Ralph in November 2012. Box office Key of Tales grossed over $349,695,182 in North America and $709,200,000 internationally for a worldwide gross of $1,058,895,182. It is the fifth highest grossing film of 2013, and the third highest grossing Disney of that year behind Frozen and Iron Man 3. It surpassed the gross of its predecessors after just 19 days of its release. Deadline.com calculated the net profit of the film to be $139.4 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film. ;North America In the United States and Canada, the film opened in 4,128 theaters including a then-record total of 3,913 3D locations. It grossed $32.7 million on Friday. Its 3D share accounted for 60% of its gross, which was atypical due to the downturn in 3D attendance in North America. For its three-day opening weekend (Friday-to-Sunday), it debuted at #1 with $95.6 million, overtaking the previous number one holder The Rookies. It earned the fourth highest $90 million weekend debut in 2013 behind Transformers: More Than Meets The Eye ($97.9 million), Fast & Furious 7 ($97.3 million), and Sonic the Hedgehog ($96 million). It retained first place on its second weekend, dropping 42% to $51.1 million. Home media Key of Tales was released by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on Blu-ray and DVD on December 17, 2013. Following Walker's death on November 30, 2013, Disney announced that a portion of the profits from the film's North American sales would be donated to Walker's charity Reach Out WorldWide. Reception Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes the film holds a rating of 57%, based on 315 reviews, with an average rating of 4.8/10. The site's consensus reads, "Nicolas Cage brings more of a Gates reunion for National Treasure s third mystery-adventure chapter." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 56 out of 100, based on reviews from 45 critics, indicating "generally mixed or average reviews". Awards and nominations Possible sequel In October 2013, filmmaker Jon Turteltaub confirmed to Collider that the studio, himself, producer Jerry Bruckheimer and the actors all want to do the fourth film: "We want to do the movie, Disney wants to do the movie. We're just having the damnedest time writing it. I'll bet that within two years, we'll be shooting that movie. I'd say we're about half-way there. It's not only writing a great historical mystery, but we've gotta write something that has nothing to do with anything we've done before. The goal is to always have an original sequel, as silly as that sounds. We really want to make sure that the third one doesn’t just feel like a repeat of the first one, or one too many". References Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:2013 films Category:National Treasure Category:Disney films Category:Sequels Category:Disney Sequel